


Burn Time

by Emanemmy12



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanemmy12/pseuds/Emanemmy12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Shaw as a Firefighter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn Time

There had been a fire in her building. Something that not even Root could have predicted. She was awoken by the sound of sirens blasting in her ears. If it was anyone else, they would have panicked and ran to the stairs, but no, instead Root panicked and rushed to grab her laptop. She did have backups elsewhere, but Root was particularly attached to this one. It had been with her the longest and she had become used to the look of the laptop. Of course, she’d had to change the inside to get it faster, but that wasn’t what counted. That in hand, Root made her way through the smoke and heat fast. She lived not too far from the bottom, but far enough away that she was worried. The crackling of the wood surrounded her senses and she couldn’t breathe. Biting back a cry, Root tried to get her mind to focus. She knew that there were pockets of heat that were so hot they could burn someone to death in seconds once a fire got too large. That wasn’t helpful at all. 

One flight, two flights, three. The stairs kept winding down and down and Root’s skin felt like it was going to crack open. Every part of her body was screaming that she needed to get out of there. She was trying. Today was not the day she planned to die. That resolve in mind, Root got a second wind and down she went again. The blaze was increasing and it only got hotter as she went down. Root coughed, her lungs protesting the journey. It wasn’t until the way was blocked that she really got worried. This wasn’t where she was supposed to die. No. She was going to die a death in battle. During a job or in the pursuit of the new rumors that had started to surf, ones of an AI. She was on a landing to the third floor. The stairs were blocked by a beam far too big and on fire for her to even try moving. “Keep a cool head,” Root muttered to herself and she walked to the door. It opened. Root made her way through. She was looking for the firefighters. Surely there would be some here by now. But even if there were, Root didn’t know how she’d be able to spot them with the smoke everywhere. She coughed again and her head spun. She had to get out. Get out now before she fainted and was consumed by the heat. To the corner she saw the flash of a white light, cold against the red and blue that surrounded her. Should she called out or should she hold her breath to try and get closer? Root didn’t know. She looked around and she couldn’t see any way to get to the figure that was barely in the distance. “HELP!” she yelled, not sure if her voice could even be heard. Her voice did not sound like herself, all dry and ravaged by the heat. Then her vision became spotted, blurry. She felt herself fall with a crash, knocking something over. It only took a few more seconds for everything to go black. 

”Hey! Hey!” Sameen had heard a crash and had gone to investigate. There was no response from the woman and so she knelt down and picked her up. “Sarge, I got someone, I’m bringing her out.”

”Excellent work, Shaw. Take care of her, we’ve got the hoses ready and the blaze will be out in no time.”

”You got it.” Annoyed, she hefted the woman and made her way to the ladder that was positioned on the window. Carefully, she walked down, taking each step by step. The fact that she was a lot shorter made it hard, but the worst thing was the bag that kept hitting her. Shaw growled as it smacked her again, but they couldn’t take away personal effects so it would have to be what it was. Once her feet were on the ground, Shaw made her way to an ambulance and placed an oxygen mask over Root’s face. Despite the soot on her face, Shaw was pleasantly surprised to find out that the lady she’d saved was pretty hot. Sometimes when they saved women, they were grateful… She shook her head. There was work to be done. This one would live. 

When she woke up, Root thought she was dead. The white light above her was all she could see and she couldn’t help but think how sad it was that she had made it to heaven. Then she could feel the mask on her face. To tell the truth, she wasn’t sure if she was happy or sad to find that she was still alive. Root ripped the mask off her face and sat up. Her computer bag was placed next to her and Root sighed. The fabric was singed, but that was it. She was going to need to go to a hotel later. Then, a woman half dressed in a firefighter’s uniform appeared in her few. “You! Don’t move!”

Root furrowed her brow. “Uh, what?”

”You blacked out and I got you out. The medics are helping more injured people, so I have to check you out.” Root would have objected, but with the suspenders holding up her pants and the white tank top on the other woman, she didn’t mind as much. Her tongue darted out to lick her lips, but found that it was just as dry. Seeing that the firewoman held out a water bottle. “Here, drink this. You are very close to being dehydrated.”

”Thank you,” Root answer demurely. Her eyes ran over the sturdy body as she was poked and prodded. It was more clinical than anything, but she got plenty of time to admire the way that the firewoman’s arms were very built. God. There were some things that made life worth living and the majority of that was attractive women. “Do you know who got me out?” she asked.

”I did,” came the short reply as Shaw stood back. “Pretty dumb of you to wait on leaving just for that.” She pointed to the computer bag. 

Root shrugged. “It has a great deal of meaning to me.”

“Whatever. It almost got you killed.”

”But I didn’t.” 

Shaw rolled her eyes. “Alright Miss. You’re good to go. Find some people or whatever, or take a shower. Contact your insurance.”

Root didn’t even bother. “What’s your name?” 

”Shaw.” At the eyebrow raise, Shaw provided her full name. “Sameen Shaw.” Root smiled. There was something about those eyes that drew Sameen into sticking around longer than she usually did. A flash of violence behind them. The way she wasn’t freaking out showed a familiarity with life and death situations. It was intriguing. More than anything or anyone else had been in some time. 

”A pleasure to meet you, Sameen. Thank you for saving my life.” Root stood, bringing them close together. “I owe you one.” 

”It’s my job. And what’s your name?”

She laughed. “You can call me Root.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh it's been a bit since I posted. This feels good. A bit short, but I hope you like it.


End file.
